Obi-Wan Kenobi
'Obi-Wan Kenobi '''was a Jedi and High Jedi General for the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. Kenobi's importance to the war was unprecedented, as he was a key factor to a great number of the Republic's victories. Aside from his skills in battle, Obi-Wan Kenobi also possessed extraordinary skills as a diplomat, with solutions that ended battles without fighting. Battle of Muunilinst Few months after the Battle of Geonosis, the Republic discovered Banking Clan's occupation on the planet of Muunilinst and Chancelor Palpatine sent Obi-Wan Kenobi to lead the ground attack. The Chancellor told him and Yoda that Anakin Skywalker should lead the air strike team due to his experiences with piloting. Obi-Wan and Yoda didn't agree at first, but the Chancellor didn't give up until they did. Then Obi-Wan watched as his troops were getting aboard the Republic Cruiser thinking of what would Qui-Gon Jinn would think about the Clone Wars. After the arrival of the Muunilinst, Obi-Wan leaded the invasion on the Capital, while the squad of ARC troopers destroyed the heavy cannons inside the city. Banking Clan then sent Durge to fight with Obi-Wan's forces who easily destroyed few of the heavy weaponry Republic brought to the planet. Then he dueled with Kenobi who almost managed to destroy him. But, while fighting in the Main Enemy Headquarters he destroyed Durge in one-to one combat and San Hill and few other Banking Clan members were arrested. After the battle ended, Kenobi was contacted via hologram by Jedi Master Daakman Bareek who told him about the fight on Hypori. Kenobi then sent an ARC trooper team to rescue all the Jedis that are still alive. ARC troopers leaded by Fordo rescued only three : Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti, who told them about new droid army leader, General Grievous. Becoming member of the Jedi High Council At some point during the start of the Clone Wars, Kenobi was given a seat in the Jedi High Council that once belonged to Depa Billaba who turned to the Dark Side. As a High General, he took command of Open Circle Fleet and Third Sytems Army, which Commander Cody's 7the Sky Corps were part of, He was also known for wearing parts of Phase 1 Clone Trooper armor like in a Battle of Muunilinst. Cat and Mouse After Anakin was Knighted, he and Obi-Wan were sent to the planet of Christophsis in order to help natives and Senator Bail Organa fight the Separtists, who were trying to take over the planet. The enemy blockade, that was controlled by Trench, was soon destroyed by Anakin Skywalker when he used a stealth ship. The Hidden Enemy Two Jedi and their clone armies got to the surface and the battle started. Republic started to win, until Jedi found out there was a traitor that gave Separatist the information about surprise attack in the North and South Tower. While Rex and Cody were given a task to find a traitor, Anakin Skywalker and Kenobi went to the enemy headquarters, passing by battle droids who even didn't want to stop them. Ken obi and Skywalker got in the headquarters, knowing that it was a trap. They were then welcomed by Dark apprentice Asajj Ventress with whom they dueled until they reached the balcony on the top of the building where Ventress escaped. The two Jedi found in front of thew building big droid army preparing to march on the city. Kenobi and Skywalker escaped using STAPs and arrived just in time to see Seargent Slick, a traitor, being arrested. Star Wars the Clone Wars (Film) The Separatist march on the city started, and soon Kenobi, Skywalker and their troops were in the middle of the battle. With the Republic starting to loose in the battle, Jedi contacted Admiral Yullaren who was leading battle in the space, to ask Yoda if they could get reinforcements. Yoda, who got the message, sent young Padawan Ahsoka Tano who was assigned to Skywalker. While Tano and Skywalker were taking care of enemy shield generator, Kenobi surrendered to enemy admiral Loathsom. With him, he discussed the terms of surrender, but that only made Loathsom mad. When he just wanted to kill Kenobi, shield was destroyed and Republic reinforcements arrived destroying rest of Droid army. Loathsom was arrested and Kenobi, Skywalker and his new Padawan Tano were given new assignments by Master Yoda. When Jabba's son Rotta was kidnapped by Count Dooku and his apprentice Asajj Ventress, Jedi Council sent Kenobi to negotiate about finding his missing son. Kenobi told Jabba, that Jedi Order already sent his apprentice and one more Jedi to find Rotta and that they will bring him back, if they could get control over Outer Rim in return. Jabba, agreed. Obi-Wan contacted Skywalker who was already on his way to Teth, where Rotta was being kept. After negotiations finished, Kenobi and Ghost Company joined battle of Teth as Anakin's reinforcements. Kenobi found Rex and his men fighting against heavily armed battle droids, so he gave them few of his men to help him. Then, Kenobi went searching for Anakin and Ahsoka, but he didn't find them. He found Ventress. Ventress attacked him and dueled him all the way to narrow bridge outside the monastery. Then, when Kenobi was just to finish Ventress, she escaped on a Vulture droid that she called over comlink. The battle was won and Anakin bring back Rotta back to his father, and in return Republic took over control of Outer Rim. Downfall of a Droid Shortly after battle of Falleen, where Separatist won, Kenobi warned Skywalker in Bothuwai system that Grievous is planning to attack them. The Republic has won the battle, but Anakin's starfighter was shot by Grievous, so he was very injured and R2-D2 disappeared. Kenobi told Anakin not to worry about astromech, because he will find a replacement, but Skywalker told him that R2 was unique and that he didn't erased his memory. Kenobi, now cross, ordered Anakin to find the droid, what made Anakin little happier. Rising Malevolence When Jedi Council found out about General Grievous's secret weapon, they sent Jedi Master Plo Koon in order to track it down and destroy it. While Koon was reporting to Skywalker about his position and the starship, an ion cannon from Malevolence destroyed his Republic cruisers, so Koon and his troops got into escape pod to save themselves. When Jedi heard the news about Plo Koon and his possible defeat, Jedi Order decided that no Jedi should go search for him cause of the big risk. Ahsoka, Anakin's padawan, didn't agree, so she and her master didn't obey Kenobi's orders and went to look for the missing Jedi. Thanks to Ahsoka, Plo Koon was found and bring to Twilight where he explained what Grievous's superweapon actually was. With this news, Jedi decided to destroy Malevolence and Grievous. Shadow of Malevolence Shortly after, the Malevolence made it's way to the Republic Kaliida Shoals Medical Center where it intended to attack the center and cause many Republic casualties. Skywalker piloted a squadron of Y-Wing Bombers in a mission to disable the Malevolence and eliminate Separatist leader, General Grievous. Barely escaping alive, the squadron engaged the Malevolence and suffered many casualties however after Tano's quick thinking she suggested a change in tactics. Skywalker then led his squad in an attempt to disable the Malevolence's weapon, an ion cannon. This operation proved a success, crippling the Separatist warship. Just then, from hyperspace, the Republic cruiser arrived with him, who congratulated Anakin for destroying the ''Malevolence. Destroy Malevolence As they prepared their final attack on the Malevolence, Skywalker, Kenobi and Plo Koon received a transmission from Senator Padme Amidala and her droid C-3PO claiming that they had been taken hostage aboard the Malevolence. Kenobi finally agreed with Anakin's plan to rescue them. Upon arrival, the rescue team split up, Skywalker found Amidala and programmed the Malevolence's navicomputer to crash the warship into a nearby moon. Meanwhile, Kenobi arrived to hyperspace generator room where he was attacked by battle droids and droidekas and finally by General Grievous. Kenobi dueled Grievous, but Grievous escaped in Soulless One. Meanwhile, Kenobi arrived on time to meet with the rest of rescue team in front of Twilight, and they all returned back to medical station, while Malevolance crashed into Dead moon of Antar. Rookies Few weeks later, while Kenobi and Skywalker were searching for Grievous, they found out that the base on Rishi Moon was destroyed. They arrived to the moon in order to help Captain Rex and Commander Cody who were already fighting Separatist forces. When Grievous saw Republic reinforcements, he ordered all frigates to jump to hyperspace and his surprise attack on Kamino failed. ARC Troopers Later, Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker intercepted a message between General Grievous and Ventress in which they were talking about their upcoming invasion on Kamino. Two Jedi with their troops arrived on Kamino and told bad news Shaak Ti and Lama Su. Not much later, a whole Separatist invasion jumped out of hyperspace and attacked the planet. While Anakin was leading an air strike team, Kenobi noticed that something was wrong. He knew that Separatist knew they didn't had enough frigates to take over the whole planet. So, he took his submarine and discovered Ventress's forces that will attack Tipoca City under water. While Kenobi wanted to return to the surface, he was seen by one of the aqua droids and they attacked his submarine. His submarine was destroyed but he escaped on passing aiwha. Kenobi warned Ti and Skywalker about underwater invasion and ordered Anakin to return on the planet. Soon, both Grievous and Ventress were in the Tipoca City. While Ventress was fighting his padawan in DNA room, Grievous dueled Kenobi, but the Jedi once more failed and both General and Ventress escaped. Though, with the efforts of Skywalker, Ventress failed to retrieve the clone DNA sample. Dooku Captured Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan later tried to capture the Head of Confederacy, Count Dooku. When their plan to catch him on his cruiser didn't succeed, Ahsoka Tano successfully shot his starfighter and he fell on the nearby planet of Vanquor. The two Jedi followed him and searched for him in one of nearby caves, but they only got themselves trapped and Dooku got away. He soon found a group of pirates leaded by Hondo Ohnaka, who took him to planet of Florrum and captured him there. When Kenobi and Skywalker were found and taken back to Coruscant, Ohnaka told them via hologram that he has Dooku and will sell him for right price. The Gungan General Republic soon heard about this news and sent Senator Kharrus, Jar Jar Binks, Stone and few more clones to give the ransom for all three prisoners, but Hondo Ohnaka's friend Turk Falso fooled Ohnaka and destroyed Republic shuttle killing senator Kharrus. On the end, Kenobi and his padawan were rescued by Jar Jar Binks, but Count Dooku ran away again. Before leaving, Kenobi warned Hondo that Dooku might return to Florrum in order to have revenge. Trespass Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rex, C-3PO, Artoo, and representatives of Pantora went to investigate a command center from the Republic. Anakin and Obi-Wan found out that the clones were all killed, and that it wasn't a Separatist attack because the Separatist base was destroyed as well. Anakin and Obi-Wan went to investigate and met with a Talz leader. Anakin tried drawing a picture to show peace between the two. The Talz leader agreed and Anakin and Obi-Wan told the Chairman about peace negotiations. The Chairman refused saying that Orto Plutonia was Pantoran territory. After a fierce conversation with the Talz, the two sides prepared for war. Anakin ordered Rex and his men to only protect the Chairman. The Chairman was stabbed by Talz, but Senator Riyo Chuchi ended the conflict. While Anakin told his troops to get on the gunships and prepare to leave, Kenobi congratulated Senator Chuchi in creating peace and urged her to act as an example to others. The Blue Shadow Virus The Jedi Council sent Obi-wan , Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. to Naboo in response to intelligence that suggested that a Separatist bio-lab had been set up on the planet. Senator Amidala and Representative Jar Jar Binks sent off to search for the lab, but contact was lost, and Anakin sent Ahsoka along with the Gungan native Peppi Bow to locate them.MeanWhile Obi-wan and Anakin learned a new information from captain Gregar Typho that Separatist scientist Nuvo Vindi was using the lab to perfect the deadly Blue Shadow Virus so as to release it into key Republic star systems. When Ahsoka and Peppi Bow known where Padmé Amidala and Jar Jar Binks disappeared,Ahsoka contacted Obi-wan,he told her to detonate a bomb in the south bunker to create a distraction.After this,Obi-wan come to aid Ahsoka before going to search for the bomb. Though Vindi attempted to release the virus, the Jedi were able to apprehend him and rescue Padmé and Jar Jar Binks Mystery of a Thousand Moons When Kenobi and Skywalker prepared to transfer Vindi for trial, Ahsoka, Amidala and several clones discovered that a vial of the virus was missing. Though they were able to sound the alarm, it was not in time, and Vindi's still-at-large servant droid LEP-86C8 was able to detonate a bomb, releasing the virus throughout the lab. The Jedi were then forced to make their way to the planet of Iego to search for the antidote to the virus, so as to save Amidala and Ahsoka. While on Iego, the Jedi were able to free the people there from an insidious Separatist security system designed to prevent the inhabitants from leaving the planet, with the help of young Jaybo Hood. Fortunately, they were also able to locate the antidote and returned in time to save Ahsoka, Amidala and most of the clones. Storm over Ryloth After the Techno Union leader, Wat Tambor took control of the planet, Ryloth, the Jedi Council dispatched Obi-Wan and Mace Windu to lead the ground assault. Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano had been sent in advance to break the blockade surrounding the planet. After a failed attempt, Ahsoka and Anakin managed to break through by sacrificing the Jedi Cruiser ''Defender, and Obi-Wan arrived with a massive invasion force to liberate the planet. Innocent of Ryloth As Ahsoka Tano destroyed the blockade, Obi-wan and Ghost Company left Acclamator-class assault ships to land on the surface. Droid's Proton Cannons fire at Acclamator-class assault ships,Mace Windu contacted Obi-wan and tasked Obi-wan to destroy the Proton Cannons to allowing transport to land.After taking out the droids in a bunker on the outskirts of the village, Kenobi and the clones entered the city and set up a temporary camp. Obi-wan sent Cody,Wooley,Waxer and Boil to scout ahead Cody and Wooley came back and reported that the droids had taken the Twi'leks hostage.Unfortunately, a recon droid sent by tactical droid commander TX-20 spied on them. After Cody realized that Waxer and Boil still had not returned, Cody sent a transmission out before the Republic forces moved on. While they entering the village Obi-wan and his clone troopers encountered starved gutkurrs, who began to attack them. Obi-wan lured the creatures into an alley with the Force, and Cody and the clones shot at a bridge above its entrance, trapping the creatures. Waxer and Boil emerged out of an underground tunnel with the young Twi'lek girl Numa, Obi-wan talk to her and learn that she can take Obi-wan and his troops to the prisoners, He tasked Cody with creating a diversion for the droids, while he went with Waxer, Boil and Numa to the underground passages. As Cody and his men distracted the droids, Obi-Wan managed to free the Twi'lek hostages and they fled into the tunnels.Kenobi then took control of a proton cannon, and with the help of Waxer and Boil, he managed to take out the other cannons. However, a shot from TX-20's tank blasted the three aside. Numa first ran over to the clones and then to Kenobi, but as TX-20 targeted the two, the former Twi'lek hostages overran the tank and destroyed the droid, and Kenobi attempted to shield Numa's eyes from the violence. After the Acclamator transports landed, Mace Windu commended Kenobi on his victory, but stated that the next mission was much harder: to retake the capital city of Lessu and free the planet. As the Republic forces departed for the capital, Numa called "Nerra!" out to Waxer and Boil one last time, and Kenobi translated for them: "Nerra" meant "brother". Holocron Heist Obi-wan was sent along with Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano to Felucia which had been invaded by the separatists. While Obi-Wan, Skywalker, Commander Cody and Captain Rex stayed with the main body of troops to defend their clearing-based emplacement of AT-TE walkers, Tano led two AT-TE walkers and a Juggernaut tank on a patrol of the dense jungle.Obi-wan realize that they were losing and ordered the retreat as soon as Master Plo Koon arrived to help them.Obi-wan contacted Ahsoka to retreat they picked her up and escape from Felucia.Obi-wan reported to the rest of the Jedi Council about Ahsoka's actions during the battle. Later Obi-wan was in the Jedi Temple when Cad Bane and Cato Parasitti infiltrate the Jedi Temple to steal a Jedi Holocron. Obi-wan teamed up with Anakin Skywalker to find Cad Bane. Soon Ahsoka captured Cato Parasitti while Cad Bane managed to escape with Holocron. Children of the Force The holocron that Cad Bane had taken from the Jedi Temple contained the locations of all the force-sensitive children in the galaxy. The Jedi acted quickly and set out to find the children before Cad Bane got a hold of them. Obi-Wan set out to go to Rodia to rescue a rodian child. He got to Rodia but Bane had already arrived and kidnapped the child. Obi-Wan ran after the bounty hunter but was too late and he left the planet. Bane is eventually captured by Anakin and Ahsoka on Naboo and brought onboard a star destroyer for questioning. They are able to convince Cad Bane to lead Obi-Wan and Mace Windu to his hidden base however it ends up being a trap resulting in Bane's escape. Second Battle of Geonosis The Geonosian resistance was more persistant than anticipated. The Republic needed to neutralize a Separatist base on Geonosis and a weapons factory controlled by Poggle the Lesser. Several gunships were dispatched to land on several different positions on the desert covered planet, and then rendezvous to destroy the shield generator stopping them from entering the enemy stronghold. Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker , Ahsoka Tano , and Ki-Adi-Mundi , were the first Jedi sent to deal with the hostility. The battle began and LAAT gunships descended through the atmosphere to the war ravaged plains below. Anakin Skywalker's gunship was the first to be shot down. They were immediately engaged in a fierce firefight as they emerged from the wreckage. They had a long way to go before they made it to the landing zone. Ki-Adi-Mundi's gunship was the next to be shot down. Before he went down he ordered his clone officer, Commander Jet to inform Commander Cody to get the AT-TE 's on the ground. Commander Cody's gunship landed and unloaded several tanks. However, they were instantly bombarded with enemy fire. Cody warned Obi-Wan not to land and that the zone was "too hot", but Obi-Wan's gunship was shot down and he landed near the landing zone putting a huge delay in the Republic's plans. Cody and his men formed a defensive circle while Boil and Waxer went to find survivors amongst the wreckage of Obi-Wan's convoy. They dragged Obi-Wan back to Cody's position and he explained their situation to him. Anakin's gunship was the only one to make it to the rendezvous point. Ki-Adi-Mundi was making his was to the rendezvous point but there was no air support. Eventually, Anakin and Ki-Adi-Mundi arrived to help Obi-Wan. Admiral Yularen was able to spare a squadron of Y-Wing bombers and they were able to clear the way for the Republic to move on to the separatist stronghold. Anakin and Ahsoka led a strike team in through the shield. They pushed forward cutting down all droids in their way. Soon after, the shield was shut down and the rest of their forces stormed the enemy territory. They were now one step closer to their objective. Lightsaber Techniques Obi-Wan was seen as one of the greatest duelists of the Jedi Order, having been one of the greatest masters of Form III, Soresu. This was a very defensive technique founded from deflecting blaster bolts. Though it suited Obi-Wan's "talk first, fight later" attitude very well. He switched to this form from Ataru after Qui-Gon Jinn's death at the hands of Darth Maul because of lack of defense. He was also known to utilize Form I, Shii-cho, and Form V, Shien. Appearances *Cat and Mouse *The Hidden Enemy *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) / novel *Supply Lines *Rookies *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Duel of the Droids *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Trespass *Blue Shadow Virus *Mystery of a Thousand Moons *Storm Over Ryloth *Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Hostage Crisis *Holocron Heist *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Landing at Point Rain *Legacy of Terror *Brain Invaders *Grievous Intrigue *The Deserter *The Mandalore Plot *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *Bounty Hunters *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Death Trap *R2 Come Home *ARC Troopers *Hunt for Ziro *Nightsisters *Witches of the Mist *Overlords *Altar of Mortis *Ghosts of Mortis *The Citadel *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo *Deception *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *Brothers *Revenge *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *A War on Two Fronts *Front Runners *The Soft War *Tipping Points *The Gathering *A Test of Strength *Bound for Rescue *A Necessary Bond *Secret Weapons *Point of No Return *Revival *The Lawless *Sabotage Category:Jedi Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Force Users Category:Jedi Council Members Category:Masters